There has been known a label printer that performs printing on a label sheet, which is wound around a roll-type continuous sheet and is provided with an IC tag, and that writes information to the IC tag of this label sheet. The IC tag provided on the label sheet, which is the subject in the label printer, is generally an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, wherein information is wirelessly written and read. In order to wirelessly write and read data to and from the RF tag, an antenna is necessary to the label sheet provided with the RF tag and the reader/writer of the RF tag.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-331768
When information is written to the RF tag, there arises a problem that the information cannot be written well depending upon the difference in the frequency or the shape of the antenna, even if the position of the antenna in the label sheet and the position of the antenna of the reader/writer are the same.
There is another problem that, if the length of the label sheet on the continuous sheet formed into a roll is short, the space between the RF tag on the label sheet and the RF tag provided on the adjacent label sheet becomes narrow. Specifically, data might be written on the RF tag on the label sheet that is not the target one, so that there is a problem that the type of the usable label sheet with the RF tag is naturally limited.
In view of this, an object of the present invention is to provide a label printer, which performs printing to a label sheet provided with an IC tag and writes data to the IC tag, and which can cope with various types of label sheets.